User blog:Battlefan237/Tony Montana vs, The Penguin ( comics)
Organized crimes in the underworld......Always centers on drugs, casinos, and sabotage, aiming at only one simple word : money. Different people in various medias have different ideas on how to achieve this goal , some outmatch their opponents with unpredictable betrays and threats, going straight for the ultimate success, while some others put on a fake smile and acknowledge themselves as 'gentlemen' , slowly groping for the throne. Today we have two classic examples of these characters : Tony Montana, the scarface drug lord of Chicago who greets the silver screen with his little friend. The Penguin, Batman's mobster arch enemy who has a fascination with umbrella and birds. When these two comes into a face-off, who will come out alive ? Tony Montana Tony Montana came to America as a Cuban refugee. His criminal experience in Cuba and desire for money and women dragged him into a world of drug. He started as a low-level thug, but edged his way to become the drug kingpin of Miami step by step through taking down his rivals and previous bosses. He's homicidal, cruel and crazy. He's also known for his extroardinary demise in which he took down a large group of assassins on his own with the help of drugs and his little friend, only to be shot in the back by an unamed thug who hadn't been noticed by him. Now let's take a look at his weapons: *Melee: Hand Swithblade. *Pistol: Beretta Cheetah . 12 rounds. Blowback action. With .32 acp. *Assault Rifle: M16 Assault Rifle (AR15) . 20-round detachable magazine. Effective range 550 m.Rate of fire 700 r/min. *Special: His 'little friend'. M203. Two Grenades available. *SMG: Mac-10. Used by Tony's friend Manny and his thugs 30-round-box magazine. Rate of fire 1250 r/min. The cheetah.jpg|Cheetah M16.png|M16 600px-Scarface-m16c.jpg|Little Friend 1Switchblade.jpg|Switchblade mac10.jpg|Mac-10 Tony montana.jpg|TONY The Penguin Oswald.C.Cobblepot was one of the oldest and the most iconic enemy of Batman. His harsh childhood filled with domestic violence and mockery from classmates caused by his ugly appearance caused him to lose faith in the common world and devote himself to a career of crime, making him an enemy for the dark knight . However, unlike most of Batman's foes, the Penguin is 100% sane in spite of having an obligation to carry an umbrella wherever he goes. Slowly, Penguin's criminal empire became the most successful one in Gotham and Penguin himself developed his connections and resource in both criminal world and government department, leading him to become the most resourceful man in the city. In this way, even Batman sometimes tolerates him a little bit to get information of other criminals from him. Now let's take a look at his weapons : *Melee:Unbrella Spring Knife. A spring dagger installed on the sharp end of his umbrella, which can be used either as a rifle bayonet or a throwing knife. *Pistol:M1911 Pistol. 7 round standard detachable box. Short recoil action. With .45 acp. *Assault Rifle: Highly modified Ak-74, though vaguely drawn, the usage of Ak-74 in his gang had been mentioned by Penguin in Batman enternal. 30-round detachable magazine. Effective range 550m. Rate of fire 650 r/min. *Special: Umbrella shield, umbrella shotgun and umbrella flame thrower. Penguin's umbrella can shield from bullet rains, shotgun blasts and even firefly's flamethrower. However it can only protect him from one side. Penguin also has a smaller umbrella which is actually a flamethrower and is always kept on his car or in hands of one of his henchmen. Penguin himself also holds an umbrella shotgun with assumed 3-5 rounds available. The blasts of this shotgun is powerful enough to to send Emperor Penguin, who is a mega human, into a coma. However, its accuracy is only limited to close quarter. *SMG:Tommy Gun. Used by Penguin himself and his thugs 50-round-box magazine. Rate of fire 600-750 rounds/min. Springknife.jpeg|Spring knife Umbrellashotgun.jpeg|Umbrella shotgun Boomboomfamily.jpeg|Blasting Emperor Penguin into a coma Umbrellaflame.jpeg|Umbrella flamethrower Takedown.jpeg|A corridor of Falcone's thugs taken down by Penguin alone Modifed.jpeg|Modified Rifle X Factors: Tony-Penguin *Training:85-70. Penguin has been through judo training, while Tony is an ex-Cuban soldier who went through military grade training. *Epxerience:80-93. Tony's experience in the underground world is fairly limited, considering his drug empire didn't last very long. Penguin, on the other hand, engaged in organized crimes at a very young age, and he has faced many formidable opponents and dealt with many of the harshest characters in dc universe such as Batman, Joker, Two-face and Black mask. *Intelligence:75-85. Tony's intelligence is shown in his mind tricks against his enemies who put a gun at his throat and the ability to lie to and deceive anybody he wants successfully. Meanwhile, Penguin is not only a master planner and businessman, but also a man that constantly outwits Batman and other mobsters in Gotham,while occasionally outsmarting the Riddler and even the Joker ! *Hand-to-hand skill:80-80.The New 52 version of Penguin maintains pretty good hand to hand skills that allows him to take down herds of Falcone's thugs on his own. While Tony is good with knife and has impressive strength due to he's always on drug. *Brutality:95-75. The Penguin tends to make things easy and tender unless there's no other choices, while Tony is no stranger to violence when things don't go as planned and always unleashes brutal acts due to he's on drug. However it's important to notice that the Penguin gets extremely violent when someone repeatedly insults his height or appearance. *Unpredictability and surprise :95-80.Tony's actions are repulsive and unpredictable. He can turn his smiles into a grenade launcher in seconds and strikes people out of every direction. The penguin always puts on a fake smile and has a pretty good surprise factor when it comes to his umbrella tricks, but he's not that unpredictable because he only relies on his limits gagdets and weapons and uses them one by one instead of spray-and-pray and switch-and -strike. *Gang quality:75-90. Tony's gang are made up of people with various backgrounds, some are ex-soldiers while some are just pure drug-addicted thugs or illegal emigrants. Penguin is careful with his gang candidates, and his gang is made up of harshest criminals from Blackgate and mercenaries with military background. Battle Before the bloodbath The Iceberg Lounge tonight is noisy as usual, with tourists being amazed by the bizarre display of Penguin sculptures installed on the wall and amateur gamblers cheering out loud for their victory at the slot machine. There's laughing faces everywhere from the dinning area to the stage, where one of Gotham's newest rising star is showing off her fabulous voice, receiving applauds from audiences around the hall. However, whoever has the least amount of knowledge of Gotham's secret rules will certainly sense something out of ordinary hidden behind this seemingly normal casino night . The true star of Iceberg Lounge's nights, Oswald Cobblepot, who spends most of his nights in the main hall, walking around and send his regards to notable millionaires and entrepreneurs, is missing from the scene. For people that are infamiliar with Gotham, Mr.Cobblepot is just another rich business man who constantly shows up at those charity events, just like that guy named Bruce Wayne, but he's fatter than Wayne. Some even says that Mr.Cobblepot's obesity makes him kind of cute , just like a penguin wearing a top hat, with his kind smile hanging on the top of his overweight body. However,for every single Gotham citizen that has ever engaged in criminal activities, including those unremarkable street thugs and hand-scammers, a malicious vulture is always lurking behind the false smile on Mr.Cobblepot's face. And if a vulture is absent from its nest, it'll be up for preys. Tonight, Mr.Cobblepot isn't out in the city for preys. On the contrary, he's staying inside the lounge, settling behind a table in Victorian era design , which is said to be inherited from his great-grandfather. The table located in a large room on the second floor of the lounge, where normal tourists will get tossed out of if they attempted to go. Only very few people in Gotham have the qualification to dine with Mr.Cobblepot at this particular table. One of them is a homicidal clown appears in purple tuxedo and always puts on a goofy and yet inscrutable smile, who has been an old friend of Mr.Cobblepot . "Our best associate from the nuts house." This is how Mr.Cobblepot refers to him. The second guy qualified to dine here is a skinny man who is responsible for the infamous blackout of the city ten years ago and always dressed in green outfit, with large logos of question marks painted over his clothes. Mr.Cobblepot is always willing to discuss Shakepeare or Van Gogh with this peculiar figure. Sometimes a masked vigilante also bursts into this room to ask for information about the location of an escaped crocodile person or the amount of 'special' medical equipment purchased by a certain scientist who has gone too far with Alice In Wonderland, which the Penguin is more than willing to offer in exchange for the vigilante's temporary tolerance for his own business. Then there're other times when a scarecrow who find himself being terribly scared of bats, a man with severely burned face who can't decide whether he should go to bathroom or not without the help of a two dollar coin, a dumbass with a flamethrower, a pig-masked looney, a botanic lady with toxic body, a scientist with mattress and quilt obsession, a faceless serial killer lady or other ridiculous criminals of this town call at his lounge to beg for shelters or resources. Penguin kicks them out with no exception, some unlucky ones even receive a beat-up treatment from Penguin's hitmen. However, Penguin's guest tonight is a special one (though murderous clown, linguistic green man and man dressed in animal costumes are special enough). "Mr.Montana will arrive at my lounge in minutes. I won't go down to the hall in person in order not to catch the unecessary attention of some friends. So I would like you to guide him up here. Please make sure you bid this new-comer a warm welcome. " Orders Penguin as he places a flowerpot in the central of the table."Anything you say, boss." Says his agent, who goes downstairs to greet the new visitor. ...... "What's the name of that fatso again ?" "Oswald Chestfield Cobblepot, Tony. I've told you 3 times !" "That's a %&$]%^ long name." "Watch your mouth, don't let that man hear this." "It's okay, we're not on his territory yet. Anyway, is this man really as resourceful as the rumor goes ?" "Probably. His industry is the biggest in this town, even bigger than that sucker with a black mask we met last week." "Well then let's see what goods he can bring us. " Tony gazes out of the car window, scanning the night view of Gotham City. The Wayne Tower stands above the skyline, with the company Logo shining in Neon light , carving a giant letter 'W' in the misty night fog. Moments later they passes the Gotham City Hall, in front of which stands the statues of the founding fathers of Gotham. The most notable one among the four statues is the suclpture of Alan Wayne, smiling generously at the square, seemingly unaware of the countless crimes that have taken place throughout the century in the city he created. Two blocks away from the city hall comes a theater in constructed in spectacular Roman style. "Hey, wasn't that Wayne couple murdered here ?" Smirks Tony as they pass the gate. "I guess so." Nods Manny," We're almost there ! Look, the lounge is around the corner !" A casino bumps into their sights as they drive along the seaside avenue. The building is white in general, with lights flashing out of every window, making the whole structure silver. The glass shard has been deliberately modified to resemble the look of an actual iceberg, with sharpened peaks pointing towards the sky and uneven slopes covering the tremendous wall . The dazzling statue of a penguin is displayed on the top of it, gazing at the city in curiousity. Every single travel book for Gotham describes the casino as a place suitable for both holiday entertainments and social events. It is also well-known for its long history, being a building that has been standing in the gulf of Gotham even before that masked vigilante shows up. Obviously, Manny is amazed at the fabulous and yet bizarre design of the building as his eyes widens. "Wow !" He can't help shouting out. "Meh, just a Sydney Opera House Rip-off. " Goes Tony, who isn't intrigued at all,"Hope the deal gotta go right. Let the boys wait outside , and let them do their stuff if anything fucks up. " Tony says this in a relatively joking manner, but sadly, things really gonna get messed up...... The Bloodbath "Mr.Montana, your products are certainly of good quality. " Goes Penguin, "However, I'm afraid that Metropolis is a better solution for you." "What do you mean ? Let me set the record straight, I've came all the way down here, only to hear you telling me that I should've tried another city?" "I'm afraid so, my friend. Your products are no longer popular in this town where The Wonderland Haze dominates the industry. But trust me, I didn't invite you here just to tell you this. I have a job in vacancy , and I'm pretty sure you can nail it . From now on, you'll be supervising over the distribution of the haze in the west narrows. " "F**k it, so what you're now saying is that you want me to work for you ?" "Son, I'm sure you haven't realized how magnificent of an opportunity have you just been offered. The narrows is one of the most flourishing market in this city..." "Shut up, fatso. I'm leaving this place." Penguin frowns in a second, then switches into a false smile, with fierce lights beaming out of his monocle as half of his face slowly begins to throb. This newcomer has just called him a nickname that even the Joker chooses not to call. "Mr.Montana. Your manners ought to be improved." Goes Penguin as he watches Tony stride down the stairs. "It's none of your f**king business, fatso, if you like penguins so much, why don't you go back to South Pole ?" Tony kicks a trash can in the shape of a penguin over and goes for the casino gate. "You will regret this." "You are a f**king cockroach." Tony is triggered. This fatso has been fooling him around, hoping to take him under his wings. Now it's time to teach this fatso a lesson. All the people that have fooled Tony are dead now, with this tweedy as an exception. When he reaches the gate, Tony signals his men outside to park the vehicles and come in. This move is reckless, even for a man like Tony. But whoever challenges his pride shall be demolished. After killing this fatso, he'll leave this town forever, probably via the bridge before the man dressed in bat suits catch him up. Behind him, Penguin, who obviously senses something wrong, gestures the camera to assemble his thugs. No fights have taken place in his casino for an awful long period of time, but there are always a set of mercenaries ready for this sort of emergency. Penguin: x 15 Tony Montana : x 15 A group of thugs bumped into the door, with their Mac-10s and M16s in hands. They scattered around the hall immediately, spraying at random direction. Two of Penguin's agents disguised as waiters clumsily shoot back with their pistols , only to be perished in the bullet mist . "Insolent feral animals. " Smirked Penguin as he watched the scene. Tony himself had just rejoined his thugs, holding an M16 rifle, giving the Penguin a middle finger sign. One of Tony's thug reached the stairs and went up, bumping straight into a horde of mercenaries. The leading one shot him in the chest with his M1911. The man tumbled downstairs and crashed into a flower pot . As soon as the horde reached the ground floor, they sheltered themselves behind tables and boards immediately. But one of them wasn't fast enough to match the devilish rate of fire of Mac-10 and fell dead on the marble ground as red liquids came gushing out of the holes on his body . The main hall was now in a complete state of chaos, with startled guests and performers running around, desperately heading towards the exit while some headed for the gambling section to take cover behind boxes. Many of them were shot down on their way, biting the dust in the heart of an iceberg. Bullets from both sides flew around the scene, tearing through goblets and shattering glass, staining the Cobblepot property with bloods and scars. The Penguin was still seemingly calm , tightly clutching at his umbrella and maintained a subtle smile on his face. While deep inside his heart, the waves were roaring. "I do hope this mess will not catch the attention of the Bat." He murmured. As Tony's men recklessly pushed forward, one of the thugs went out of bullets. As he reached into his pocket for another clip, one of the Penguin's guard pumped five rounds of Ak-74 into his stomach . Tony fired back at the man with his Beretta 92, shooting him on the forehead . Another of Penguin's hired muscle was busy tackling Manny, who had two thugs at his command. Manny was aiming to approach Penguin's section from sideway, which was guarded by only two mercenaries, one of whom had already been shot in the leg. One thug marched forward, firing his M16 at the remaining agent, who fired back with his Ak-74, resulting in a tie . Manny and his last man followed the step of the first thug and went for the door. They found it locked dead. As Manny fired through the padlock to break it open, the bleeding guard with leg injuries shot the last thug in the back with his last strength . Shocked, Manny quickly turned back and shot the man on the ground in the face . "Man," He thought,"Hopes this gonna end quick. They're all so damn loyal to their bosses. " He couldn't help feel kind of bad with the four deadbodies on the ground. "Now what I'm going to do is simply walk into this door and find out a stair, then I'll walk to the the platform upstairs and get the fat man by surprise. " He picked up an assault rifle beside the bodies and walked into the door. "Boss, a man has entered the N corridor on the ground floor, obviously he's one of Mr.Montana's associates, and he's attempting to come up here and find you." A guard rushed out of the camera room and reported to Penguin. "Emm...N corridor. N for nuts, isn't it ? I'm sure he's not going to make it here alive. No need to send any men there, I'm sure our business partner residing in that corridor will settle this for us." Said the Penguin, still with a mysterious grin. Manny silently walked down the corridor, seeking for a stair. Oddly enough , this corridor is filled with broken chairs and tables, all of which were dusty, seemingly hadn't been polished by anyone for the last few decades. There was also a smell of corrosion, which gave Manny an uneasy feeling. He couldn't help wondering why such a high-level casino should have such a disgraceful corridor, with the paint peeling off its walls and nasty smells filling the air. With caution, he slid over his Beretta and clamped it tight. Suddenly, he sensed something behind him, as the sound of a door cracking open hit his ears. He turned, and what he saw by the ominous light filtering through the slammed-shut corridor door caused a scream to come bolting out of his usually calm throat. At some point while he had been concentrating, a clown had came out of a door behind him and joined the party. The clown's pale, crooked face decorated with a huge Glasgow smile managed to let out words as Manny pointed his pistol at him. "AOh, oh, oh ! Look like what we have here ! Manny Ribera, the Cuban kid and the right hand man of Tony Montana ! I love Cuba, with all of my respect, though, I'm no big fan of that Fidel Castro guy." "Me neither. Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name ?" "Just a concerned friend of Ossy, Manny-boy. As for how did I get your name...Well, you see, though I'm crazy, I still read things, and oh god, I read a lot of things, which allows me to know you and your little friends pretty well. You're a bunch of tough boys from Miami, where you've built youselves an empire. Oh boy, you should really have stayed out of Here and continued with your empires in Miami. Gotham is too mature for your boys." "What are you talking about ?" Confused, Manny tossed a question to the clown. "Heh, take this as an example. You see, Ossy has had camera planted in every section of the lounge, which are connected to his camera men. I have also had Eddie hacked the connection and hooked some of them to my computer back in the room. A few minutes ago, I was watching you guys fighting. You boys are vigorous, but still naive. While you were struggling against the two men at the corridor door, two more of your friends were slaughtered by Ossy's guards in the main hall. I saw them trying to struggle towards the stairs, but Ossy had two men up there shooting them all down with Tommy guns . "What's the fuck are you talking about..."Manny attempted to pull the trigger, but the clown was faster with his pistol, shooting Manny in the throat . The Joker walked up to Many and watched him coughing out blood. "Brilliant expression of agony." He grinned and waved to the security camera. "Ossy, I promise I won't intervene the rest. You know, this guy has set feet upon my little territory at your lounge, so I guess it's pretty fair for me to do you a favor killing this boy. " Laughed the clown prince of crime as he walked back to his room and once again staring at the computer screen, enjoying his show. "Ooooooh, this gonna get interesting ! " He tapped the screen as the man in the camera pulled out a grenade launcher. "Alright, you really wanna play rough ? Say hello to my little friend !" A grenade was sent towards the guards, and seconds later the flesh and brain matters of the two Thompson men were all over the escalator . The grenade was effective, but one wasn't enough for a Tony in rage. He installed another one as the weapon cooled down, this time he aimed straight for the fatso standing way back on the high platform. "Bloody hell, wah ! " Shouted the Penguin as he dodged back, immediately opened his umbrella shield. The bomb didn't reach the platform and exploded at the edge of it, sending broken pieces of glass and steel fences flying, one of which pierced through Penguin's body guard . Penguin himself blocked the glass fractures with his umbrella.A steel pole impaled the shield, but was stuck in the middle, leaving Penguin safe and unharmed except a few scratches. Tony and his men went nuts. They waved their sub machineguns and rushed forward like a bunch of crazies. The last of Penguin's men downstairs made his attempt to flee, only to be terminated under the joint firepower of everyone in Tony's gang . Penguin lost his smile. He knew this time, he had to get his hands dirty. He gently discarded the broken umbrella and took out another one from the shelf which looked exactly like the old one with only o a little bit difference : The head of this umbrella was a muzzle. "Get my other umbrellas." He ordered a guard, who immediately ran back and headed for the storage room, while all the other remains of Penguin's agents, including the agents from the camera room, rushed towards the stair with their pistols and thompsons. The first thug up was immediately shot down by an agent, but another thug followed up with an M16 and killed the agent . The thug went for the Penguin, who had prepared himself. "Hey why are you holding an umbre----?!" A large bang noise shattered the air as the umbrella shotgun pumped a round into the thug, blowing off his entire left shoulder . "Wah ! Haven't directly killed a man since the year before last." Smirked the Penguin as he took aim at the next approaching thug. This time the shotgun blew right into his guts, making a tremendous hole in his stomach. The poor man watched what were supposed to be the remains of his lunch flowing out of the hole in confusion and fear as he was admitted to hell .The third thug was a wise man who dodged the shotgun and sprayed the remaining several rounds of his Mac-10 at Cobblepot, who once again held the umbrella open to block the bullets. "I'm gonna get him !" Thought the thug as he ran up the platform, only to get sprayed down by Penguin's top security officer Fishnet . Fishnet went to the body of the thug and stepped on his jaws, devastating his twisted face. "You're rougher to that man than you're supposed to be, and I like it." The Penguin said. "Thanks for the compliment, boss." He beamed out a dumb smile. His smile became frozen when he turned back and saw the one remaining agent of Penguin crawling back with their backs riddled with gory holes. A furious Tony who had teared down his suit was marching towards them, waving an AR-15 wildly with fierce lights gleaming in his deranged eyes, followed by his few remaining men. The man on the ground bleed out before they could make it towards the platform, letting out a string of dreadful rattles as they sank into eternal silence . Tony looked up to Fishnet, who was apparently shocked by his expression. "Hey, you.." Fishnet held up his Thompson, but Tony discharged his AR-15 before he could held it up the shoulder, shooting Fishnet five times on the chest . The poor man's body was tossed aside the thug with a hole on his stomach. "Get here, fatso !"Tony chased Penguin as the latter ran into the hallway. Penguin shot back with his umbrella in haste, one of the rounds managed to blow a thug towards the edge of the platform where he tumbled down to the main hall and crashed into pieces on the stage where a band was performing a few minutes ago . However, the other rounds ended up on the walls or into the trashcans. "Where are you ?" Shouted the angry man, while Penguin hid behind a supporting pillar. "I need my other umbrellas..." He muttered, as the fats on his face twisted into nervous toasts and went on throbbing in a combination of fear and anger. "Umbrellas, umbrellas..."He chanted to himself, amid with the roars of Tony behind the pillar. Suddenly, the guard who was sent for the umbrellas emerged from a door next to him, with two umbrellas in hands. "Boss, your umbrellas !" The guard shouted, and tossed the two umbrellas towards the bird. "You idiotic piece of..." Shouted the Penguin as he caught the umbrellas. "What's the hell ?" Shouted a thug of Tony as he pointed his Beretta towards the guard."Who's behind that ?" The Penguin poked the flamethrower umbrella out of the shadow and roared it open in a seconds. The brutal flames released from the device went wild and roared across the small room, instantly consuming the thug holding a Beretta , going straight for Tony, who stood only few feet next to the thug. The mighty Montana who always took others by surprise was finally caught by surprise himself. Though he dodged quick, the flame still caught him by the left arm, causing him to drop his rifle and pat his arm on the carpet in an attempt to put it off. "Hey !" The last thug held up his Mac-10, but immediately dropped it as he found a knife launched from the umbrella spring knife gun had just pierced through his collar, stunning right into his throat . Tony, finally getting rid of the flames, managed to stand up, only to get a fist blow on the forehead, sending him to the ground.A pair of hands tightened up his throat. Penguin had his hands around Tony's neck and began to strangle him. "No one in the history of Gotham ever messed around on the Cobblepot's property like this. " Shouted Oswald, as he choked the man underneath, clutching his neck tight. Tony attempted to swear, but his eyes went bulged immediately as his face trembled with pain and frustration, disabling him from saying anything useful except rattling murmurs and groans. The man above him was compelling, putting all of his strength into the hands covered in decent gloves. Bloods cascaded out of his unsettling, quivering mouth, coloring Penguin's white gloves into crimson . "Wah ! You know, penguins might be the fattest and slowest birds on the ground, but when they charge towards their targets under water, they're the same with eagles." Said the Penguin, taking a glimpse at Tony's bulging eye balls, disgusted but firm. It did not take very long for Tony Montana to meet his doom, going to a place where he could rejoin his dead friends in Cuba. The Penguin stood up and took off the bloody gloves, handing them to the remaining guard. "Dump it somewhere safe." Said the Penguin, coldly. "And find some people to clean up all of these." He pointed to the dead bodies on the floor. Then he walked out of the room and gazed around the platform. Dead bodies were displayed every where in random fashion, with heaping limbs piling over the escalator, and distorted flesh scattering around the main hall. The police must be on their way, and probably the Bat was also some where near. "Well, well, Ossy !" The Joker walked out of the stair room, smiling. "You've really softened after all these years. Handling these boys shouldn't have been such a tough job for you . Oh Ossy, it's really a mess here !" The clown hopped around the room, having fun over kicking the dead bodies of Tony and his men. "Get back to your room, Joker. Don't let the police see you." "Anything you say, Ossy ! " Chanted the clown as he gave Penguin an old-fashioned navy salute and headed back for his room, which made the remaining guard chuckle. "Now, you. " Penguin turned to the guard, " We still have loads of bloody stuff to settle. So I suggest you gentleman to shut the hell up and contact some clean-up crew, or else I'll clean you up." The guard immediately silenced. "Just another normal day in Gotham..."Thought the Penguin as he walked onto the platform, steadying himself to bid welcome to the police,which were not his major concerns. "As long as the Bat ignore this unpleasant incident, everything will still be fine..." He thought to himself, as the horde of police cars flocked into the parking lot...... Winner : The Penguin Expert's opinion Tony Montana and his men mainly are vigorous and strong, relying on their pushy fighting style and spray-and-pray tactics to win gang wars, which are effective against low level street gangs and cartels, but are useless against Penguin, who is a highly sophisticated mobster and master planner with a group of harsh criminals as subordinates. Meanwhile, Penguin's trick umbrellas also provide a lot of surprise factors to help him in the fight. In this way, Oswald.C.Cobblepot triumphed over Tony and his little friends. Category:Blog posts